


Google

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never expected to see him again. Especially like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work are based on this picture:  
> http://icarus-descends.tumblr.com/post/142483675531/id-love-to-hear-your-interpretation-of-what-the
> 
> icarus is a really good artist, so check it out!

Jack sat on the bed and stared at the empty space in front of him. It looked like he was staring at the wall, but his eyes were unfocused. He felt heavy, he didn’t want to move.

\---

_“Maaaark. Do ya really have to go?” Jack complained as he watched the blue haired man get dressed. The man chuckled and threw him a smile._

_“Yeah, I have to. I don’t want to be late for the meeting, now do I?” Mark said as he pulled on the rest of his suit. Jack pouted._

_“I guess…”_

_“Now, babe, don’t pout. I’ll be back before you know it. It’s just some discussions about the new robot. It won’t take that long.”_

_“Hmpf. I know that the meetings can take much longer. Don’t try to trick me, Fischbach!”_

_“Love you too, Jack. I really need to go now though. Call you when I’m on my way home.” Mark said and gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. Jack smiled._

_“Drive safe.”_

\---

Jack didn’t want to. Couldn’t they had taken another day? Why did it have to be today? He just wanted to lay in bed and stare in front of him when he wasn’t crying.

He barely noticed the knock on the door and he didn’t move when the door opened and closed. And he didn’t acknowledge the person who sat down beside him, dipping the bed in the process.

“Jack?” Felix said with concern coloring his voice.

\---

_The moment the phone rang, Jack threw himself at it. He smiled big when he saw who it was and answered the call._

_“Hellooo, honey!” He drawled and gained a chuckle from Mark on the other side._

_“_ Hey, hun. Missed me? _” He asked and Jack sat up better in his seat._

_“Well, duh! Of course! Are ya going home now?” He asked as he listened the the background sounds in the phone, trying to figure out where Mark was._

_“_ Yup. The meeting is over now. _” Mark said and Jack could hear the hidden sigh._

_“Something wrong, Mark?” He asked with a slight frown._

_“_ It’s just… Some of my colleagues are idiots. I’m not allowed to talk about what happened, but some of them came up with idiotic ideas. I just want to go home and cuddle with my husband right now. _” Mark said with a hint of annoyance. Jack smiled._

_“Your husband must be really lucky then to have such a hot guy like ya. Just sayin’!” He said and Mark let out a laugh._

_“Jokes aside, is there anything ya would like when ya come home?” Jack continued and it became silent for a moment._

_“_ I want to cuddle. Like, a lot. Preferably the whole night. That’s probably the only thing that will let me unwind tonight. _” Mark answered and Jack let out a chuckle._

_“Sure thing. I think I can give ya that. Well, we better quit this call so ya can drag your ass here. See ya later, Mark.”_

_“_ See you later, Jack. Love you. _”_

\---

“Come on, Jack. You need to get ready.” Felix said as he put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack looked to the side, looking farther away from Felix.

“I don’t want to.” He mumbled and Felix sighed.

“You need to. You can’t just ignore this.” He said and squeezed Jack’s shoulder a little.

“I can’t, Felix. N-not today.” Jack said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“It’s been a year, Jack. I know that it still hurts, but you need to pull through this. Just for today.”

“How? How am I supposed to go through this? I’m not an engineer, not like _him_! I won’t understand what they are speaking about! How could they be so stupid to present it _today_ of all days?!”

“You are still a part of this, whether you want it or not. Come on, get up and get dressed. We still have an hour left.”

\---

_Jack frowned as his phone went off again. He picked it up and his frown grew when he didn’t recognize the number._

_“Hello?” He answered as he leaned back in his seat._

_“_ Is this Sean Fischbach-McLoughlin? _” An unknown man asked on the other side._

_“Yes, that’s me.” Jack said, suddenly feeling uneasy._

_“_ I’m doctor Roland. I’m very sorry, Mr. Fischbach-Mcloughlin, but your husband have been in an accident. He’s in very bad shape. They are operating on him now, but I can’t promise that he will survive. I would suggest that you come to the hospital as fast as you can. _” The man on the phone said. Jack felt his heart drop. It felt like the time stopped and rushed forward at the same time._

 _“_ I’m very sorry, Mr. Fischbach-McLoughlin. _” The doctor said before the call ended. This brought Jack into action. He rushed up, cursing wildly as he barely took time to take his jacket and keys and locking their house up. He ran to the car and basically speeded all the way to the hospital._

\---

“Aaand there you go. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Felix said with a grin at the now fully suited up Jack. Jack stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a blue suit he had bought a year ago to wear at the official presentation of the new robot Mark and the company he was working for had been working on.

Jack looked down at his hands and started to fiddle with the golden ring on his left hand. Felix followed his gaze and shook his head a little when he noticed the ring.

“You still wearing it?” He asked and Jack glanced at the Swedish man.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked before looking back at the ring. Felix’s gaze softened.

“You should wear it as a necklace instead on your finger, you know. Should help you to move on.” He said as he put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack gave a weak shrug.

“It feels weird not to have it there. And I want to wear it.” Jack mumbled and Felix nodded.

“I guess you can wear it for tonight. It’s not like you are going on a date.” He said before he slapped himself over the mouth. He looked at Jack who had stiffened a little.

“Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to-” Felix began but Jack interrupted him.

“It’s fine.”

\---

_Jack burst into the hospital and hurried towards the reception desk._

_“I’m here for Mark Fischbach! Please, I need to know where he is!” He said as he tried to keep back the tears. The woman looked up at him before she tapped something onto the computer._

_“Only the closest family are allowed to visit Mr. Fischbach when he gets out of surgery.” She said as she glanced back at Jack. Jack growled as he pulled out his ID and slapped it on the counter._

_“I’m his fuckin’ husband! Please, let me through!” He pleaded and the woman checked the ID before she nodded._

_“Go to room 15C. There you can wait on news about your husband, Mr. Fischbach-McLoughlin.” She said and Jack grabbed his ID before running towards the room she had told him. He didn’t even thank her._

\---

Jack and Felix walked out of the hotel room Jack was staying in. Jack was very reluctant to go, but Felix kept insisting that he should.

“Why do I need to go, Felix? I don’t have anythin' to do with this.” Jack said as he followed after Felix, the other man basically dragging him along.

“Well, you are invested in the project due to Mark’s involvement. And you got the invitation. Besides, Mark was really proud of this project, I think you should at least take a look at it.”

“I… I guess that’s true…”

“I’ll treat you to a drink afterwards.”

“Okay. Fine. If ya please stop talking.”

“Deal!”

\---

_It felt like Jack had been sitting there for an eternity and a half before a doctor appeared in the room. Jack immediately rose up and walked towards the man._

_“Is Mark okay?” He asked with a shaky voice, his face was a bit tearstained from crying during the waiting. The doctor looked at him._

_“I’m taking that you are Mr. Fischbach’s husband, Sean Fischbach-McLoughlin.” The doctor said and Jack rapidly nodded._

_“Yes, I am! How’s Mark? Is he okay?” He asked, silently begging the man to tell him that yes, Mark was okay. The doctor looked at him before he let out a small sigh and touched Jack’s shoulder._

_“I’m sorry, Sean. Mark didn’t make it.”_

_Jack’s world shattered._

_His whole face fell as the words repeated themselves in his head. He took a few steps backwards before he simply collapsed onto the floor. He let out a scream as he once again broke down in sobs, this time he didn’t try to keep quiet. He yelled out insults and how things aren’t fair between the sobs, all the while the doctor was rubbing soothing circles on his back._

_Sometime during Jack’s breakdown, Mark’s brother had arrived. Jack clinged to Thomas as both of them cried over the loss of a husband and a little brother._

_When Jack had calmed down enough to think rationally, he turned towards the doctor who was still there._

_“Can I see him?” He asked and the doctor froze up._

_“What?” The doctor said, looking like he hadn’t understood what Jack wanted._

_“Can I see him? Please? I know that he probably look bad, b-but please let me see him!” Jack asked and the doctor started to look a bit nervous._

_“I’m really sorry, Mr. Fischbach-McLoughlin, but you can’t do that.” The man said and Thomas raised an eyebrow._

_“Why not?” He questioned and the doctor shook his head._

_“Let me rephrase that. You are not allowed to see him. It have risen some problems that forbids you, or any other family member or friend of Mr. Fischbach’s, to see him. I’m going to see if I can resolve this so you can at least get the body for the funeral, but don’t be sure of that.” He said, looking a bit uncomfortable._

_“Wait, are you saying that we are going to have a funeral without a body?!” Thomas suddenly exclaimed, looking angry. Jack felt empty all over again._

_“I’m afraid that at the moment, it looks like it. I’m really sorry, I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that it won’t come to that.” The doctor said as he looked away in shame for a moment before he turned around and walked away._

_“Wait! Shit. Fucking doctors! What the hell was that?!” Thomas growled while Jack just stared in front of him. Thomas let out a sound of frustration before he looked at Jack with a sigh._

_“Come on. We… We better get back home and collect ourselves. When we can think more clearer, we will come back and ask what the fuck is going on.” He said as he pulled the broken man up on his feet. Jack stared blankly at him._

_“You… You can stay at my place if you want. Or you can stay with Mom. Yeah, I think it’s better that all of us are together…” Thomas continued and Jack let him. He merely followed the other man out of the hospital, not objecting to anything._

_They didn’t know about it that moment for sure, but they would have a funeral without a body._

\---

Jack and Felix stood in line to be let in into the presentation room.

“Are you ready?” Felix asked as they walked forward to the guards. Jack picked up his invitation and glanced at Felix.

“No. I just want this to be over.” He said as he handed the guards the invitation card. The man looked at it before looking at the pair.

“Glad you could come, Mr. Fischbach-McLoughlin. I hope you will enjoy the evening.” He said before handing the card back and let them through.

Jack and Felix walked over to their seats and sat down. They sat in silence as the room was slowly filling up. Jack was looking towards the stage in the middle of the room. Something was already in the middle of it, under a white cover. Probably the robot that they would be presenting. A microphone was standing towards the side, most likely so they would be able to present the robot without having to move out of the way. Jack sighed and sunk into his seat. An elbow right in his arm from Felix made him glare at the other man but he sat straight up either way.

After what felt like an hour, the room darkened while the lamps on the stage lit up. A man walked up the stage, Jack immediately identifying him as Mark’s project leader. Brian, if he remembered correctly. The man soon started to talk about the project and Jack tried to follow him, but ultimately he failed on that task. He almost fell asleep. Felix woke him up.

“-and that concludes the schematic of Google IRL! Now, ladies and gentlemen, let us show you our proud creation!” Brian said and caught Jack’s attention. Finally something he and Felix would understand better. The man walked over to the cover and grabbed the cloth.

“Say hello to Google IRL!” He basically shouted as he pulled it away. Several astonished gasps was heard around the room.

“Holy fuck.” Jack heard Felix say under his breath. Jack felt his blood run cold as he stared at the supposed robot. His mouth felt dry and his hands began to shake.

“Mark?” He whispered. On the stage stood something that apparently was supposed to be a robot. But it looked just like a human, specifically like Mark. At first look, it looked just like his late husband. It even had the blue hair. But at a closer look, Jack could see some wires sticking out of it’s head. But they weren’t many so it could easily pass as a human.

“They, uh, they must have design it’s looks after Mark in a weird way to honor his memory… I mean, he was a very big part of this project after all.” Felix said and glanced Jack.

“Yeah. That must be it.” Felix continued and Jack slowly nodded before trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“As you can see, our engineers have made an excellent design in this! Now, what do you say about an demonstration?” Brian said, Jack easily seeing his grin.

“Google! Wake up!” The man said and the robot twitched as it’s systems powered up. Jack couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment when Google opened it’s eyes. Instead of the soft brown Jack was somehow expecting, it showed glowing blue eyes. Probably screens so it could access internet better. This made Jack relax a little, it wasn’t a complete rip-off of Mark.

“Google, what is the speed of light?” Brian asked and the robot looked at the man. And then it opened it’s mouth.

“It exists about 105000000 results relating to the search but the relevant and the first search says that the speed of light is 299792458 m/s.” It said in a smooth, deep voice that usually sent shivers down Jack’s spine. This time it only brought tears to Jack’s eyes and he brought a hand to his mouth to hide a sob. But Jack couldn’t look away. There was nothing mechanic in that voice, nothing that he could convince himself that it wasn’t Mark on the stage.

Brian continued to question Google and make him do some simple stuff. All the time while Jack watched.

Jack had enough.

Jack pushed himself up from his seat and started to move towards the stage, leaving Felix curse and scramble up behind him. Jack was up on the stage before anyone could really blink and walking towards Google. Brian spluttered in surprise and yelled for guards, but Jack didn’t care about them. He had his eyes on Google.

Google seemed to notice him as it- _he_ \- turned towards Jack and looked at him with those blue glowing eyes.

“Mark?” Jack asked as he slowly closed in on the robot- _man_ \- with a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. He stopped in front of Google as he drank in it’s- _his_ \- whole appearance. So uncannily like. And Jack searched for the thin scar that was on Mark’s jaw after a minor accident. He had fallen down a rocky hill when they were out on a road trip when they were younger. They wouldn’t replicate that on a robot, right?

Google looked at Jack, but Jack wasn’t sure if it- _he_ \- was actually looking or if the eyes had just locked themselves in his direction without seeing anything besides what was on the screens.

Jack’s heart stopped as he saw the small, but oh so familiar scar.

“Mark?” He asked once again, this time reaching out a trembling hand to carefully touch Google’s jaw and trace the scar.

He didn’t get to touch the skin as someone suddenly grabbed him and began to pull him away from the supposed machine. Something just clicked in Jack’s mind and he began to scream and thrash against the guards’ hold on him.

“Let me go, ya bastards! What did ya do to him?! What the did ya do to Mark?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YA DO TO MY HUSBAND?!” He screamed, anger boiling inside of him. But the two guards holding him simply dragged him towards the edge of the stage, probably planning to throw him out of the building. They might have called the cops too, but Jack didn’t care. He just wanted to go back to Mark.

“Ya bastards! How dare ya? How dare ya?! Ya just fuckin’ take his body and turn him into a machine?! And leave his family, _leaving me_ , to mourn him as dead without having a body?! While ya bastards experimented on him as ya pleased?! YA FUCKIN’ BASTARDS! Give me back my husband!” Jack screeched, all the time while he tried to go back but failing miserably at that. Felix was pale and in a slight panic as he was forced to watch his best friend get dragged down from the stage and out of the room. He hurried after, hoping he would be able to calm the Irishman down slightly.

“Ah, I-I’m really sorry for this disturbance, ladies and gentlemen! It appears that our design was too alike someone that poor man knew! I assure you, everything will be taken care of and you do not need to worry!” Felix could hear Brian say. He couldn’t help but to feel sick from that man. He was sure Brian knew exactly why this happened and he didn’t even acknowledge it. That bastard.

Amidst this chaos, no one noticed that Google stared after the yelling green haired man. And no one noticed the single tear rolling down it’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to finish. And this is way longer than the original part I wrote. I'm happier with this one, but still not happy because it feels like I'm destroying the feeling from the first part. But, I promised so here it is. Enjoy.

Jack was pacing around in the hotel room. Felix was watching the fuming Irishman, slightly worried for the man. Ever since they were forced to return to the hotel, Jack had been looking like he wanted to hit someone and he was cursing like there was no end. And that was two hours ago. Felix had to admit, Jack was very creative with the curses.

He decided to intervene a particularly creative one.

“Jack,” he said and the green haired man stopped in his tracks before he looked over to Felix with narrowed eyes.

“What?!” he hissed while he clenched and unclenched his hands. He was very tempted to take one of the lamps and throw it into the wall, but he had more self control than that. But he had thrown the pillows around when he had first gotten into the room.

“You need to calm down, bro. You have been like this for hours,” Felix said as he frowned a little. Jack glared at him.

“Ya want me to calm down?! How the fuck do ya think I would be able to do that?! They are the ones who took Mark’s body and experimented on it! _They turned him into a fuckin’ robot!_ They took him like they owned him! They didn’t even tell me or his family! They just took him a-and didn’t let us say goodbye!” Jack yelled as he began to shake, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Felix slowly walked over to Jack and led him to the bed. Jack sat down without a complaint as he let out a sob. “I-I d-didn’t even get the c-chance to say g-goodbye,” he hiccuped as he tried to rub away the tears. Felix sat down beside Jack and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay. Let it all out,” he said as Jack finally broke down.

 

Felix was sitting in an armchair in Jack’s hotel room, reading a book. Jack was laying on the bed, having fallen asleep from exhaustion. Felix looked up as he heard groan coming from the bed and saw Jack moving around. Jack blinked as he tried to focus his sight.

“Good evening,” Felix said as he marked the page and put the book to the side.

“What’s the time?” Jack mumbled groggily as he reached for his phone.

“It’s 1 AM,” Felix said as Jack stared at the screen. He then frowned and turned his eyes to Felix, seeing how tired the man looked.

“Why are ya not in your own room and sleepin’ then?” he asked and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Because I don’t want you to wake up and do something stupid,” Felix said and crossed his arms as he gave Jack a look.

“Ya’re such a mother hen, Felix,” Jack said but averted his eyes, knowing fully well what Felix would say next.

“And I have my reason to be. You stopped eating when Mark died, you almost got hospitalized!”

“I was stupid back then, I know. I’m not going to do anythin’ like that this time. Promise.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m not!”

“Right. Now, would you like to talk about it and not curse that company's very existence?” Felix said and Jack sighed. He ran a hand through his green hair and looked Felix in the eyes.

“That was Mark.”

“Well, it certainly looked and sounded like Mark, but that’s impossible. They told you that he had died on the operating table, why would they lie about that? And it should be impossible to turn a human into a robot like that,” Felix said as he leaned forward.

Jack clenched his hands. “I know what I saw, Felix. That was Mark. I have no fuckin’ idea how they turned him into robot, but that was Mark. He had the scar on the jaw! Why would they replicate a scar on the jaw on a robot when only me, Mark’s friends and his family would know the history behind? That wouldn’t make sense!” he argued and started to move his hands around in the air as he tried to explain it to the blonde.

“Wait, he had the scar on the jaw?”

“Yes! And I bet that he has all of the other marks he has!”

“Okay, no need for you to go into detail on that,” Felix said with raised hands.

Jack threw him a look. “Perv.”

“So, what are you going to do then? It’s not like you can go to the company and demand to get him back.”

“I’m going to collect evidence. I’m going to prove that it’s Mark. And I’m going to bring him home. I’m going to bring him home,” Jack said, determination filling his eyes.

Felix smiled a small smile before he yawned. “That sounds great and all, but that have to wait until the morning. Now that I’m sure you won’t do something stupid, I can sleep without a worry. I need my beauty sleep!” He rose up and stretched out his back. “Night, Jack,” he said before he walked out of Jack’s room and back to his own.

“Night, Felix,” Jack said and listened to the sound of the door closing. He then frowned, he wasn’t tired at the moment. He instead got up, realizing that he had been sleeping in his suit and decided to change into more comfortable clothes. After that he picked forth his laptop and began his research.

 

-

 

Thomas stared at Jack with disbelief through the screen. Jack was looking back with a frown. After a long silence, Thomas sighed and rubbed his eyes. “ _Jack. Don’t joke about that._ ”

Jack fixed the computer screen so he would be able to see Thomas better. “I’m not joking around, Thomas! I’m serious!”

“ _Mark has been dead for a year. It’s impossible for him to be alive._ ”

“I’m not sayin’ that he’s alive. I’m sayin’ that the cursed company took his body and turned him into a robot!”

“ _How would that even work?_ ”

“I don’t know! Look, I’ll give ya all the photos I found from the presentation. And all the stuff I was able to find. Take a look for yourself. I’m sendin’ the links now.” Jack sent the links he had found to Thomas and he watched in silence as Thomas checked them out. He could see the color get drained from his face.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Thomas whispered and turned his eyes back to Jack’s face.

“They aren’t even mentionin’ Mark’s name. Thomas, this shit is really weird and suspicious. I’m going to look it up. I’m sure that’s Mark and not a robot designed after him,” Jack said with all the seriousness he could muster. Thomas was staring at him for a while in silence.

“ _How can you even be sure?_ ” he finally whispered, apparently not trusting his voice at the moment.

“I saw the scar on his jaw. They wouldn’t replicate that on a robot.”

“ _That isn’t solid proof, Jack. Maybe it was the light tricking you._ ”

“I know what I saw. Thomas, please. Help me investigate this.”

“ _The only way to be sure is to get a blood sample and make a DNA test. And that won’t be easy to get, especially if you are right._ ”

“Then help me fight for it! I’m not going to let this pass!”

“ _That fight can ruin your life!_ ”

“I don’t care! It was already ruined when Mark died!”

“ _Jack-_ ”

“I’m going to do it. With or without your help. I might just do this by myself so no one else will question me,” Jack said with a frown before he cancelled the call, not letting Thomas answer. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, staring up in the ceiling. He had a lot to do from now on.

 

~

 

Two years. It took two years for Jack to bring the company to justice. He had fought tooth and nail for every evidence he had found, he had withstanded humiliations and threats but he had done it. The company had to answer for their actions and the truth was out. Not only was the company forced to pay Jack and Mark’s family for the pain the whole ordeal caused, but Brian, the project leader, was sentenced to 10 years in prison for what he had done. Not enough in Jack’s opinion, but it was at least something. The best part of it all?

Mark was coming home.

Since Jack was Mark’s husband when he had died, the judge had declared that the robot should be sent to his home. Jack was both terrified and excited over the idea.

 

“Jack, you need to calm down,” Felix said with amusement clear in his voice.

Jack paused in his pacing and looked at his friend. “I can’t help it, Felix. They are supposed to come with him today. And I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do with him!” He ran both his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. Felix’s smile slowly died and he sighed.

“You need to let him sleep. There aren’t much you can do, Jack,” he said and Jack slowly nodded.

“Ya’re right,” he mumbled before he resumed his pacing. Felix rolled his eyes at his friend’s nervousness, but let him be.

After what felt like forever, the doorbell finally rang and Jack sprinted to the door. Felix walked after the excited man and watched as Jack threw the door open.

“Sean Fischbach-McLoughlin?” the man in the door said as he glanced through some papers.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Good. I need you to sign here and here.” Jack was given all of the papers and he quickly looked through them. His excitement dropped a little the more he read, it felt more like they were handing over the ownership of a thing and not his husband.

“Sir, please just sign the papers, please,” the man said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Jack glanced up briefly before his eyes were back to the paper. The man let out a huff but didn’t say anything. Jack was done soon enough and wrote down his signature. He handed the papers back and the man skimmed them.

“Good. Wait a sec, we’ll come with it right away,” the man said and disappeared to the truck that was on the driveway.

“Him. Not it,” Jack grumbled under his breath. He looked over his shoulder as a hand landed on it and gave it a squeeze. Felix was smiling at him so he gave a smile back. His attention was drawn to the door again as two men came walking, carrying Google’s lifeless body between them.

“Where do ya want us to put it?” one of them asked and Jack had to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn’t say anything, or else he probably would lose him again.

“Put him on the couch.” One of the men raised their eyebrow at the word of choice but did not comment on it. Jack backed away to let the men carry the robot to said destination before he and Felix followed after them. They watched the workers put Goggle down in a sitting position and making sure that the robot wouldn’t fall over. When they were done, one of them walked over to Jack and handed him a small paper book.

“And there we go. All done. Here’s the manual for the thing. Have fun with your new toy.”

Jack had to do everything in his power not to snap at the man. He bit his tongue and nodded and refused to watch the men leave. He let out a shuddering breath when he heard the door close and the start of an engine.

“He’s not a toy.” He crumpled parts of the manual in his hands as he almost spit out the words. “Is that really what people sees him like? A toy? Something to play around with? Fuckin’ hell.”

“Some people don’t know the whole story, bro. It’s fucking sad, but nothing we can do about it.” Felix walked over to Google and inspected him. Jack walked over too, putting the manual down on the table. The robot didn’t look any different from the day he had seen him on the podium, except that this time his eyes were closed.

“Wow. I must say, they have done a well job on conserving how Mark look. It looks like he’s resting.” Felix’s voice broke Jack’s thoughts and he nodded. The swede looked at the green haired man and grinned. “It’s almost like the time when we pranked him in high school, remember? The time we caught him sleeping sitting up and we got his face covered in shave cream?” Felix laughed at the memory.

Jack smiled sadly at it. “Yeah, I remember. He was hella confused when he woke up.”

Felix looked up to Jack before he sighed and pulled the irishman into a hug. Jack immediately clinged to him and buried his face into Felix’s shoulder. The swede tightened his grip when he felt the other man shaking and tears staining his shirt. “It’s okay, bro. It’s okay. I’m here for you, and everyone else too. Everything is going to be okay.”

They stood there for a long time, well past the time Jack had stopped shaking and crying. They just stood there, taking in each other’s presence and taking comfort in it.

The silence was broken when a ping came from Felix’s ass.

He loosened his grip on Jack and picked up his phone from his back pocket. He unlocked it and checked it, while not letting go of Jack. Jack had not moved from his position.

“It’s Marzia… She’s wondering when I’m going to come home,” Felix hummed and Jack sighed. He lifted his head and moved out of Felix’s embrace.

“Ya should go home. I’ve kept ya here long enough.”

“Are you sure? Marzia wouldn’t mind me staying.”

Jack shook his head. “Go home, your wife are missing ya. I’ve been with ya enough these days. I’m going to be fine.”

Felix gave him a critical look. “Are you sure about that? You just got home the body of your late husband that some evil people have turned into a robot. I’m pretty sure it would freak me out.”

Jack rolled his eye. “Yes, I’m going to be just fine. Serious, Fe, when are ya stop going to be such a mother hen?”

Felix grinned. “Never!” The two walked to the hallway and the swede started to take on his shoes.

“So, what are you planning to do with him?” When Felix didn’t receive an answer, he looked up from his task. Jack was looking into the ground.

“I’m… I’m not sure. I’m going to need to prepare for his funeral… Like, a proper one. Yeah. That’s probably it. But… I don’t know, man. I’m probably just going to let it sink in that Mark is finally home first. I need it.”

Felix nodded. “Sounds good. Just don’t turn him on, that will just destroy you. Promise me that, ‘kay?”

Jack looked up och the two locked eyes. “I won’t, Fe. Promise. God, ya make it sound like I can’t take care of myself.”

“It’s only because I care about you. Okay, I better get going. I guess I’ll see you in a few days?”

“Yeah, sure. See ya.”

Jack watched as Felix left the house. He stood in the hallways for a while before he turned around and walked to the living room. Google was still sitting there, perfectly still and unmoving. Somehow alive but yet dead. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. He really needed to think about this.

Shaking his head, he went off to his office to distract himself with some work.

 

~

 

He wanted to activate him. He wanted to activate him so badly. He wanted to see if Mark was there, to see if he somehow was still alive. But he knew he probably would be disappointed and besides, he had promised Felix not to do it. But he was right there.

No. He shouldn’t.

 

~

 

“ _-and then Marzia just flipped her off! Can you imagine that?!_ ” Felix laughter echoed out of Jack’s phone and he chuckled along.

“I can totally see that happen. Especially in that situation,” he said as he leaned backwards in his couch. He was playing with the hem of his shirt with his free hand.

“ _Hehe. Anyway, how are you holding up? I’m sorry that I can’t visit for the time being._ ”

Jack felt a set of eyes staring at him. “I’m doing fine. Taking one day at a time, ya know?”

“ _Know the feeling. And, uh, how’s it going with having him there with you? Have you begun to plan the funeral?_ ”

Jack lifted his his eyes and met the glowing blue eyes dead on. His pulse raised slightly. “Honestly, it freaks me out a little to have an unmoving humanoid being in my living room, but he’s too heavy for me to move alone. It was kind of stupid to put him in the couch. But I suppose I live.”

A snort. “ _Told you. We should have moved him while I was there. I guess you have to live with him being there until the funeral. You haven’t activated him, have you?_ ”

The eyes was watching him with a hint of something Jack would say was curiousness, but he wasn’t sure. He swallowed and looked away. He didn’t really think twice as a lie left his lips. “No, of course I haven’t.”

“ _Good. You know that I’m only watching out for you?_ ”

“I know, mom. Ya don’t need to nag about it. Anyway, I need to get back to work. I talk to ya later?”

“ _Yeah, bro! We’ll do that. Bye!_ ”

“Bye.” Jack ended the call and put the phone on the table. He then turned slowly towards the robot that was sitting beside him. Google had abandon the task of watching him in order to take in the rest of the room. Jack watched him silently, taking in how the skin and muscles moved as the robot turned his head around.

Without thinking, Jack reached out a hand and touched Google’s chin. The robot turned his head back to Jack and watched him. The irishman noted that the skin was colder than any normal human would have had and there was some stubble on it. The scar that had started the whole process of taking Mark home was there.

Jack looked away from the lighter skin and met the blue glowing eyes once again, his hand never leaving it’s spot.

“Do ya remember anything?”

The deep voice responding sent shivers down Jack’s spine. “The previous search was-”

“No, I don’t want the search history. Do ya remember anything before the accident?”

“Do you mean ‘Can you remember anything before an accident’?”

Jack shook his head and let his hand fall down from Google’s chin. “No. Do ya, Mark, remember anything before ya turned into a robot?”

Google tilted his head slightly. “I apologies, I do not understand what you mean.”

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes and wondered for himself why he had activated Google.

“Do you wish for me to do something?”

Jack opened his eyes again to see Google staring at him, his eyes not glowing as much anymore. Jack began to shake his head before he stopped the motion. He thought for a moment before he rose up to his feet.

“Can ya cook food?”

Google looked up at him and nodded. “Affirmative. I can cook any type of meal.”

Jack nodded in approval. “Good. Then ya can follow me and help me to make some chicken,” he said and motioned for the robot to follow him. Google did so without hesitation and they soon found themselves in the kitchen, preparing a meal together.

“Do ya have any memories from when ya were Mark Fischbach?” Jack asked after a long silence. He didn’t look up from his own task, but he noted a pause of sounds from Google’s side.

“I apologies, but I do have nothing in my databanks previously about the man. Do you wish to view the results of the search ‘Mark Fischbach’?”

Jack stopped what he was doing and steadied himself against the counter. He clenched his fists and screw his eyes shut as they began to sting. “No,” he managed to get out with a shivering voice.

Google didn’t say anything more and the sounds of cooking returned from his side.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the day.

 

~

 

“Mark!”

Google powered up from his ‘standby’-mode and looked up at the grinning man not far from him. He tilted his head as he regarded Jack. He had long ago stopped noting what he was being called. “Yes, Sean?”

“I got exciting news! Thomas is coming to visit! It’s been forever since he last come back, hasn’t it? Man, it almost feels like I’ve forgotten what he looks like!” Jack gave out a laugh and Google slowly nodded.

“When should I book the meeting?”

“He should drop by later today so I’m plannin’ to go out and get some food so we can prepare dinner for all of us. Maybe ya can start cleaning the house so it won’t look like a total wreck?”

“Affirmative.”

“Perfect! Thanks, darlin’! Well, I better get going. Be right back, Mark,” Jack said with the biggest smile on his face as he gave Google a kiss to his temple before he hurried to the hallway to get dressed. Google looked after Jack and sat still until he heard the front door open and close. Only then did he rise up to his feet to begin the task he had been given.

Google was finished with picking things up and putting them away in proper places and vacuuming the floors when Jack returned.

“Mark! Can ya help me putting the things into the fridge?” he yelled and Google abandoned his current task in order to help Jack. Jack gave him a bright smile.

“Thanks, hun,” he said and the two worked together to put the things away.

“It’s going to be salamon soup tonight,” Jack said offhandedly, just as if Google had asked him what the stuff was for. Google just nodded, knowing that the human would feel well with that kind of response.

“How’s the cleaning going?”

“It is merely dusting left to do, which is not necessarily needed.”

“It’s fine, ya don’t need to do that. The house is at least presentable. Ya can go and play videogames if ya want,” Jack said as he picked forth a cooking book and started look through it.

Google didn’t say anything as he walked into the living room to do the order he had been given.

 

Jack jumped slightly when the doorbell chimed later and left the meal that was cooking to answer the door. He threw Google a smile when he passed the living room but the robot didn’t acknowledge him as he stared into the TV, holding the controller stiffly in his hands.

Jack opened the door and gave Thomas a big smile. “Hi, Thomas! How has the travel been?”

Thomas gave Jack a small and exhausted smile. “Hi, Jack. It’s good to see you again. The travel has been good, though a lot has been on my mind. I’m just dropping by for a few hours before I need to go again,” he explained as Jack allowed him inside.

“Well, enough time for dinner I hope.”

“Of course. Never miss an opportunity for free food, you know?” Jack chuckled.

“Good thinking. Otherwise ya would have missed out on a great soup!” They began to walk towards the kitchen.

“Soup? Eh, I guess that’s good enough. Anyway. Uh… I hope you realize I’m not just here for a visit, right?” Thomas said and scratched the back of his head. Jack frowned.

“What do ya mean? What else would ya be here for?”

“I, uh… Mom are wondering when you have planned the funeral. Well, I do too but-”

“Funeral?”

Thomas stopped in his tracks and gave Jack a look.

“Mark’s funeral. You got his body back, so you must have been preparing for his funeral this past month, right?” he asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. He grabbed the irishman by the shoulders when he didn’t answer. “Please tell me that you are joking. Please tell me that this is just a cruel joke!”

“Sean? Is there a problem?”

Thomas paled when he heard a voice he was sure he would never hear again. He refused to look to the side, to meet the source of the voice. Jack just smiled and looked towards Google.

“Ah, no there isn’t a problem. Is everything okay with ya, Mark?” he said as he got out of Thomas’ hold and walked over to the robot.

“Yes. I finished the section I was in. Is there anything you wishes me to do?” Google asked as he watched Jack. Jack shook his head.

“No, ya can go and do whatever ya want.”

“You fucking activated him?”

The human and the robot turned towards Thomas. He was staring at Google with wide eyes, his body slightly shaking and his fists clenched.

“This is just some cruel joke. We just got him back and you just decides to activate him? Fucking hell, Jack, this isn’t funny!” he yelled as the shaking worsened. Google tilted his head and his eyes dimmed for a second before they received their previous color.

“You are Thomas Fischbach, brother to Mark Fischbach and brother-in-law to Sean Fischbach-McLoughlin. Cartoonist full-time. Due to recent events, are on a temporary hiatus until further notice,” he rambled up and Thomas swallowed. He looked at Jack with begging eyes.

“Please. Tell me that you have planned the funeral. Maybe even a proper burial,” he begged, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Why would I do that? It isn’t like Mark is dead or somethin’.”

Thomas closed his eyes and put a hand over them. “This isn’t real. This is just a nightmare, a bad dream. When I remove my hand, everything will be fine.”

“I apologies, but I can assure you that this is the reality. There exist no proof of alternative realities although it is widely speculated on and even some of the scientist are looking it up,” Google said and Thomas removed his hand and gave the robot a glare. The glare slowly turned towards Jack.

“I. Can’t. Fucking. Believe. You. Me and mom have waiting and hoping to get the chance for a closure and you have been playing pretend with Mark’s corpse!”

Jack glanced at Google and nudged him a little. “Me and Thomas need to talk a bit. Mind go and continue with the dinner?” The robot simply nodded and walked away. Jack smiled after Google but it turned into a frown when he turned to look at Thomas.

“What the fuck? Why in the world would ya claim that Mark is dead? He was right there! It wouldn’t surprise me if ya hurt his feelings!”

“Me, hurting his feelings? Jack, he is a fucking robot! He doesn’t have feelings anymore, he is not human anymore! This really hurts to say, but like he is now, he is not my brother!”

“How could ya even say that?! That’s a terrible thing to say! He’s your brother!”

“No, he’s not! By keeping him online you are just causing him more pain! You are dishonoring Mark’s memory! You are causing _us_ pain! Let us have a closure!”

“Ya are just envy that Mark chose me instead of ya!” Jack was shaking from anger, this was not how he had planned the evening to go.

“Holy shit, are you kidding me?! You and Mark have been married for years and been boyfriends for even longer, and only now I’m getting jealous?”

“Ya bein’ jealous would explain why ya are acting like this now!”

“Bullshit and you know it! The only reason why I’m so pissed at you right now is because you are refusing to see that _you are using my dead brother as a tool to pretend that Mark is alive_!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! And now I’m going to turn him off and end his misery!” Thomas pushed past Jack and panic overwhelmed the irishman.

“If ya take another step deeper into my home, I’ll call the police!” Thomas froze in his tracks. Jack let out a shuddering breath.

“I’m serious. If ya take another step, I’m gonna call the police,” he said in a lower, but steady voice. Thomas clenched his fists before he forced them open. He turned towards Jack and gave the man a glare full of hatred.

“Fine. I’ll play by your rules. But, let me warn you. If you have not deactivated that robot and made the funeral plans until next weekend, I will bring you up for trial.”

Jack swallowed the growing fear in his stomach. “Ya’ll not win that.”

“Don’t be so sure of that. You have one week.” With those words Thomas left the house.

Jack promptly stomped over to the living room and grabbed a pillow. He shoved his face into it and screamed all he could. He removed the fabric when he needed air and threw it into the couch. He then collapsed into it and stared into the ceiling.

“Are you alright, Sean? There were a lot of screaming,” Google said and Jack lifted his head to see the robot walking over to him. He promptly ignored the lack of worried expression that would had accompanied such a question. He gave him a weak smile.

“I’m sorry for that, Mark. Ya know, we can eat that soup another day, I don’t want it anymore. Let’s order some pizza for tonight and watch a movie, okay?” Google simply nodded and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking. Jack pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the pizzeria.

 

Later that night, Google carried a sleeping Jack to the bed before powering himself down in his usual spot in the living room.

 

~

 

Jack had been down the whole morning, his fight with Thomas the previous day had really brought his mood down. The fact that Google wasn’t speaking very much or giving Jack comfort wasn’t helping him either.

“I will go and get the door,” Google suddenly said as he rose up from his seat beside Jack. Jack blinked and looked at the robot with confusion.

“The door?”

“Yes. Someone is at the door, it seems like you did not hear the doorbell.” Before Jack could questioning Google more, he was gone. Jack listened for the sounds and he heard some voices speak, too low for him to hear who it was and what was being said. He soon got his answer on who it could be as Felix rounded the corner, looking a bit nervous.

“Hi, Jack. Been a while, huh?” he said with a smile before he glanced over his shoulder to the robot that was following him in.

Jack gave the man a tired smile. “Hi, Felix. Didn’t know that ya were plannin’ to come by today. Ya have to excuse me if I seem out of it, I had a rough day yesterday.”

Felix nodded and sat down beside him. “It’s okay. Uh… Do you think we can speak? Alone?” Another nervous glance towards Google.

“Sure. Hey, Mark, do ya mind if I speak with Felix alone for a while?” Google nodded before he turned and walked out of the living room. Jack turned to look at Felix.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“So… Uh, you activated him?” Felix said and Jack’s slight improvement in the mood was quickly disappearing.

“Mark isn’t a robot.”

“Right. Right.”

“What did ya want, Felix?”

“Honestly? Thomas called me yesterday-”

“Holy hell, seriously?!” Jack abruptly stood up and started to walk around. “That man are just making things up! Just leave me the fuck alone!”

“Jack. He has the right to be worried. Don’t be angry at him.”

“He wants to take Mark away from me! How can I not be angry at him?! And now it sounds like ya want to do that too!”

Felix shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’m just here to talk to you. I know that you probably don’t like this, but you need to realize that it isn’t healthy for you to keep Mark activated. He is dead, remember?”

“No, he isn’t!” Jack glared at Felix.

Felix didn’t look away from the stare. “Then where have he been the past three years?”

Jack looked down briefly down into the ground before he looked up and locked eyes with Felix again. “He has been on a business trip. He just got home recently.”

The swede’s eyes softened even more and he shook his head again.

“I told you it wouldn’t be good for you to turn him on. A business trip doesn’t last for three years, even in his line of work. And don’t you think he have been acting strange?” Jack hugged himself as he shook his head, but Felix pressed on. “How have Mark been acting since he came back, Jack? Has he been the loving husband, the one who always holds you when you are cold or are a silly goof over games? Has he been the one who curse up a storm without any heat behind it when something get messed up? Has he dragged you out into the rain and tackled you down into the mud? Has he ever dragged you into a random dance with sweet kisses? Tell me, Jack, who have been living here with you? A person? Or a robot?”

Jack’s whole body was shaking and he tried so hard to deny the tears that threatened to fall.

Felix rose up from his seat and slowly walked over to Jack. “You need to let him go, Jack. Mark’s gone and you know that. Let him rest. Let yourself grieve for once.” He reached out to place his hands on the other man’s shoulders but Jack flinched away from the touch.

“Felix, please-”

“I’m sorry. I should have been here with you when Mark got here. I should have helped you to plan the funeral. I’m really sorry,” Felix said as his hands fell down to his side.

Jack shook his head slowly. “Leave. Please, Felix, just leave.”

“I’ll come and check on you tomorrow,” Felix mumbled before he walked away from Jack. Jack listened as the front door was opened and then closed. He closed his eyes as they began to sting and he took a shuddering breath.

He opened them again and saw Google standing in the opening to the living room. The tears began to flow and he took quick strides to the robot and pulled him into a hug as he began to sob. The fact that no arms wrapped themselves around him in comfort just made him cry harder.

 

They had been standing there for a long time but had moved to the couch after Google noted that Jack was in need of water and some rest. The robot had put a blanket around the human before he had fetched water for the man.

“You need to drink water, Sean. You have not been drinking very much lately and with how much your emotions have varied, it is recommended that you drink,” he said as he held the glass of water in front of Jack. Jack was refusing to look at the robot and the liquid he was offering. Google refined from mimicking a deep and frustrated sigh. “I am afraid if you keep this up, there is a high chance of you getting hospitalized because of dehydration.”

Jack glanced at Google. “Ya do care.”

“It is my duty to care for my owner’s health.”

The silence weighed heavily in the room after those words. Neither of the two moved a muscle, Google just staring at Jack.

After a few minutes, Jack sighed and took the glass of water into his hands and took a sip from it before he held it close to him. Google seemed satisfied as he leaned backwards and his eyes dimming down just slightly. The silence continued, only being interrupted from time to time when Jack took a sip of water.

“What do ya see?” Jack quietly asked as he stared right in front of him. Google tilted his head slightly.

“I do not understand your question.” Jack’s grip on the glass tightened, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“What to ya see when ya see me?” The silence that met him forced him to open his eyes and to look at the robot. Google had his eyes dimmed even more, it almost looked like he had entered ‘standby’-mode if you didn’t take count that his eyes was still half open.

“I see a man who is refusing to let himself grieve.” Google’s eyes brightened slightly as he opened them fully. He locked them with Jack’s own blue eyes as he continued to speak. “I see somebody who can’t let someone they love so dearly go. To rest.”

Jack let out an empty laugh as he rubbed one eye with his free hand. “Now ya’re just repeating what Felix said.” The corners of Google’s mouth twitched as if he was somewhat amused.

“I see someone who hasn’t given himself the chance to fully mourn.”

“I was never given the chance! Ya were snatched away from me before I was even given the chance to say goodbye!”

Google reached out and took the glass of water away from Jack and put it on the table. The human blinked in surprise as the robot grabbed his left hand and gently pulled his wedding ring off. He once again began to shake when Google put the ring in Jack’s palm.

“Maybe you should take the chance to do so now, then. It’s not too late yet,” he said in a soft voice as he curled Jack’s fingers over the ring. The irishman lifted his eyes from the object in his hand to look at Google. His features was softer and held much more emotions in it than it had done for the past weeks.

Once again Jack broke down into tears. A mixture of ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ and ‘ _I love ya_ ’ spilled out of his mouth over and over again. Google waited patiently as Jack cried.

The man hiccuped as he rubbed one of his red eyes, finally calming down slightly. He looked over to the machine before he looked down into his lap.

“S-sorry. I’m a mess, aren’t I? I’m sorry for callin’ ya Mark, Google. It… It really wasn’t fair for the both of us, wasn’t it?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Jack let out out a humorless laugh only to have it interrupted with a hiccup.

“I should deactivate ya. But for that I have to find that stupid manual and I have no idea where I put it,” he mumbled with a small sigh.

“I have a panel at the base of my neck, between my shoulderblades. Just press where my spine would be and it should open,” Google said and Jack looked up at him with disbelief.

“Why would ya know that?”

“I am aware that I’m a machine and it does help my owner if I know how I function.” Jack simply shook his head and rose up from his seat, letting the blanket fall off him. He walked around the couch and behind Google. The robot sat still and Jack hesitated. He looked down to his closed hand that held the ring. He took a shaky breath before he pressed where Google had told him to do. With a soft _click_ , the panel opened up to reveal several wires and switches.

“I suggest that you flip every switch, and if you really want to be sure that you can not activate me again, I recommend cutting all of the wires too. That will ensure that all my functions will not be operable.”

Jack swallowed against the lump in his throat and wiped away a few tears that had came. He was getting a headache from all the crying.

“Let’s… Let’s just flip the switches first, okay?” he mumbled and stared at the parts. He lifted a hand and let it hover over the panel.

“Sean?” Google questioned when nothing happened. Jack exhaled slowly and lowered his hand before he walked back around the couch and sat down beside the robot. Google was looking at him questioningly.

“Sorry, but… Can I- I just want to say goodbye. Properly,” Jack mumbled and Google gave a nod. He put a shaking hand on the robot’s cheek and pressed a long kiss to his lips. The hand slowly travelled from Google’s cheek to his neck, right above the panel. Jack broke the kiss and let his lips just hover over the other’s mere millimeters away, just enough to let him speak but not enough to break away from the contact.

“I love ya, Mark, and I always will. I’ll never forget ya. Goodbye.”

As Jack flipped the switches, he felt the lips against his own move.

“ _Thank you._ ”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following me on this ride and I hope you have enjoyed it!
> 
> I will also inform you guys that I will not write anymore for this. Sorry :P
> 
>  
> 
> A small update on what's going to go on from my side:  
> I have a few one-shots I want to finish so they will come up in due time. I'm also planning for a big project now that I'm finished with this one and my other chapter-story. But I'm not going to upload it until I have finished writing it. That means I'm in need for a beta reader! Not only do I want someone to read through what I write and give me tips on how to improve even more, I need someone to read it and give me at least some feedback because otherwise I might not write it. I need some sort of deadline and it won't really feel real until I have someone who need to read it. So, anyone up for the task? Hint about it will be about: werewolves.


End file.
